roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
L22
}} The L22 is a British Carbine variant of the L85A2 Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 28, or it can be purchased with credits. History The L22 is part of the SA80 (Small A'rm for the 19'80'''shttp://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Enfield_L85_rifle_series) series of weapons. There have been three attempts at a carbine version of the family, the first was in 1989 (longer barrel). The second attempt, which was in 1994, used the standard L86 LSW handguard and a 17.4-inch barrel (length overall 709 mm, barrel length 442 mm). The third attempt (2003–2004) is also the only one to officially be adopted - the L22. This resembles the 1989 model but has all the necessary A2 upgrades, with a 318 mm (12.5 in) barrel and an overall length of 585 mm. Around 1,500 were "manufactured" from surplus LSW receivers, with more built due to increased demand. Because of the shortened barrel, the L22 is less accurate and less effective than its rifle variant, especially at long ranges. The L22 is outfitted with a vertical front grip instead of handguard. This carbine takes the role of a PDW for back line soldiers and operator crews. '''In-Game ''General Information The L22 is a close-quarters-combat (CQC) focused weapon of the SA80 series of weapons. It deals 30 maximum and 21 minimum damage, yielding a four-shot kill (4SK) at up to 45 studs and a 5SK beyond that, make this weapon on par with the G36C. While it lacks muzzle velocity compared to G36C, it does have better RoF and hipfire accuracy, giving the L22 better handling at close ranges. Usage & Tactics With its low TTK at close range and hip fire accuracy, the L22 is extremely good at close-range and point-blank combat. On maps with point-blank combat and cluttered environments such as Metro, Mall Construction, and Warehouse, the L22 can easily kill multiple players quickly and efficiently. Its hipfire stability makes it an excellent weapon for reacting quickly to enemies when rounding corners or travelling up or down stairs. Low-magnification sights are recommended when using the L22 due to its effectiveness as a CQC weapon. Additionally, the L22 is both a carbine and a 5.56x45mm NATO weapon, allowing it to pick up ammo from a large range of dropped guns. However, at longer ranges its effectiveness quickly decreases due to its low minimum damage. When using the L22 at longer ranges, it is often more effective to get closer to the enemy than to attempt to fire at longer ranges. As it cam attach grips, almost all recoil reduction isn't now dependent on the barrel attachment too much. This makes the L22's recoil much more controllable when aiming. Conclusion The L22 is a highly-effective CQC gun with a low TTK and good hip fire stability. However, it performs poorly at medium/long range, with a high damage drop-off and low aim controllability. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Good RoF. * Common ammunition type. * Integral Vertical Grip—highest hip fire stability in-class. * Quick reload time. * Good minimum damage. * Recoil can be mitigated with attachments. Cons: * Moderate overall recoil when ADS. * Average TTK up close for its class. * Obstructive iron sights. Trivia * When the L22 was introduced, it was the only primary weapon to have a laser as its only underbarrel attachment option. ** This has changed in the New Steel update, as it can now mount under barrel grip attachments. * Currently, this weapon has the highest base Hip Stability statistic in the carbine class. * Unlike the rest of the SA80 family, there was never an L22A1 - only an A2 version. * All the barrel attachments for this weapon actually float in front of the barrel. * The L22 has the highest RoF out of all the SA80 weapons in-game. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines Category:SA80 Family